


There's Something Tragic, But Almost Pure

by Ferus37



Series: I Like That You're Broken [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Road Head, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferus37/pseuds/Ferus37
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Billy and Steve are going on a NOT date.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: I Like That You're Broken [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587457
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	There's Something Tragic, But Almost Pure

It was Valentine's Day, and Steve was about to embark on the craziest thing he'd done in his life, and there was a lot of crazy to take from. He was going on a date. A secret date. With Billy fucking Hargrove. Only, they weren't calling it a date. They were calling it “I don't want to deal with people today”, and had decided to meet up in secret. They'd decided on this via notes secretly deposited in each other's lockers. It was a goddamn miracle neither of them had been found out, considering the amount of notes was approaching double digits, each. They'd also had a couple of ill-advised meetings in out of the way locations. It was risky as all hell, but so damned difficult to resist. Billy was like some kind of messed up drug. Steve knew that indulging in it was a terrible idea, and could fuck his life up on a grand scale, but he just _needed it_. And all this because of a weak moment at a party. 

Their first bad-idea meeting had been in a bathroom, innermost stall. Steve had bounced out of class early, blaming a headache and a need to see the nurse for a painkiller, so he could get there unseen before other people left class. He'd locked himself in the stall and waited. Billy had burst through the door within a minute of class letting out, and Steve had quickly let him in. They'd locked lips before the stall door was even locked behind Billy. It had been a short break, because doing it at lunch break was more risky, because people tended to notice where both Billy and Steve ate and went. This meant they hadn't had time to do anything other than make out, but in return they did just that for the entirety of their time together. The taste of Billy's mouth was as addicting as the guy himself. He'd tasted of cigarettes and gum. Steve was pretty sure Billy had ditched his gum as he'd entered the room. Possibly on the floor, or in one of the sinks. Billy had pressed Steve up against the wall and put a hand down the back of Steve's pants to squeeze his ass. Steve had responded by pressing a thigh between Billy's legs. They'd made out like this, grinding against each other, and wishing they had time to do more. An alarm had gone off on Billy's watch, and he'd pulled back from Steve, pushed him towards the door, and had told him to not be late for class before pushing him right out of the stall and locking it behind him. Steve had nearly tripped and brained himself on a sink. Steve had shook off his annoyance, given his erection a minute to get itself under control, and gone off to go about the rest of his day as normal. 

Their second meeting had had all the makings of a great make out session, and might even have had the chance for some jerking off, or even a quick blowjob, had Steve been able to convince Billy to get on his knees. Unfortunately, the janitor had unlocked the door to the room they'd been in, and they'd been forced to pretend they'd been trying to smoke indoors. It was a fucking miracle the guy hadn't walked in five minutes later, because Steve was pretty sure at least one of them would have had his cock out by then. Billy had turned on all his charm and had been able to talk their way out of trouble. The guy was a miracle worker. They hadn't dare try to set anything more up at school after that. After a couple of more notes trying to figure out meeting up outside school, Billy had dropped Steve a note suggesting meeting on Valentine's Day, for “NOT a fucking date”. Steve had jumped on it immediately. He'd already had to turn down three girls asking him out. Billy had probably turned down fourteen by now. It might have made Steve jealous that Billy had all the chicks falling all over him, except Steve wasn't all that into girls, and _he_ was the one going out with the guy on Valentine's Day. On a _not_ date, that Steve was totally thinking about as a date anyway. A guy could dream, even though it was really messed up that he'd even _want_ to go on a date with Billy anyway. The guy was still an asshole. He was just a fucking addictive asshole. 

They'd agreed to meet at an out of the way parking lot. Somewhere near where it was mostly known that teenagers came to make out, and fuck in cars. They wouldn't be staying there. Billy's car would be left behind there, since it was more noticeable. Steve would be driving his dad's car. He'd asked his dad before proposing his idea for how to meet in secret. His dad had looked at him funny, but agreed without asking what Steve was up to. After picking Billy up, Steve would drive them out towards Hawkins lab. He knew the place was shut down, and that no one ever went out there anymore. They wouldn't go all the way there, but Steve knew somewhere they could stop and not be seen. It was elaborate, but they needed to be careful. Steve felt like a criminal setting up a drug deal, and it was kind of not entirely false. Two guys hooking up was severely frowned upon, and Billy was a drug. The whole thing was stupid, but there was no way Steve was backing away from it. He both wanted and needed this. 

As he drove out to where he'd pick up Billy, Steve wondered what Billy would be like when it was just the two of them, and they weren't in a rush, and they were sober. Well, Steve would be sober, since he would be driving. Billy could pretty much drink as much as he wanted, and crash in his own car to sleep it off after, or whatever. Steve hoped he wasn't drunk. This would be so much cooler if they were sober together. If Billy was drunk, Steve would feel like the odd one out, even though there was just the two of them. A small part of him asked what he would do if it wasn't just the two of them. If Billy was with people, and that he'd somehow set Steve up for humiliation. Steve told this little voice to fuck off, because Billy had been the first one to get on his knees to suck dick, and he'd initiated it when Steve fucked him. Billy wasn't out on a quest to humiliate anyone. He was just fucking gay and had a thing for Steve. Steve couldn't really fathom why Billy had a thing for him, but he had a thing for Billy right back, increasingly so, so he wasn't complaining. Still, the thing they had going was crazy, and stupid, and weird, and did he mention crazy? Trust Billy Hargrove to fuck everything up for him. At least this time it was in a good way. 

When he got to the parking spot, Billy was leaning on the trunk of his car, with a six pack of beer next to him. Damn it. Steve pulled up next to him, with the passenger side door facing him, but at first Billy didn't respond. Steve leaned over the passenger seat and opened the door for him. Billy looked in and saw who it was. He got in in a hurry, almost forgetting his beer in the process.   
“You know, Harrington, when you said you'd be using you dad's car, you failed to mention it was a fucking Lincoln.”   
“Whatever, dude,” Steve said as he pulled away from where he'd picked up Billy. “He thinks it's a sensible car.”  
“It costs more than our house.” Billy took a beer out of his six pack and opened it. He didn't chug it, so that was something.  
“That's an exaggeration,” Steve said, not knowing how much the car had actually cost. He just knew his mom had been pissed at his dad for wasting money when he'd bought it.   
“Then you haven't seen our house,” Billy said with a shrug, before holding the beer bottle out to Steve, so he could have some. Steve took a couple of swigs and handed it back.   
“I've driven Max home a couple of times.”   
“I appreciate every time I don't have to drive that little shit around,” Billy said. He leaned back and lit a cigarette. Steve was glad his dad smoked in the car too, so that he didn't have to ask Billy not to.   
“She's not a little shit,” Steve said, not able to stop himself in time.   
“You don't have siblings, and it's worse when it's some brat who got pushed into your life against your will,” Billy countered with annoyance, gesticulating with his cigarette between two fingers.   
“She didn't have any more choice in it than you did,” Steve said, trying to be reasonable, but aware he might be pissing Billy off. “Give her a break, man.”  
“Can we _not_ talk about her tonight?”  
“Sure, whatever, give me a smoke,” Steve said and held out his fingers for one, expecting Billy to light one and hand it over. He wasn't disappointed. “What do you want to talk about?”  
“I dunno,” Billy said and went quiet for a while before continuing, and completely changing the subject. “Have you ever had road head before?”   
Steve nearly swerved off the road. What the fuck? Was Billy just asking, or was he actually suggesting it? Holy shit, it would be so cool if it was something he was considering doing.   
“Why? You offering?” Steve asked coolly. He was faking the cool, but thought he was pulling it off.   
“No. I'm just asking,” Billy shrugged.   
“That's a weird fucking question dude,” Steve said grumpily, squashing down disappointment.   
“Screw you. Have you?”  
“No.”  
“It's pretty awesome,” Billy said with a satisfied grin that got on Steve's nerves when he saw it in periphery. “You should try it.”  
“Giving or receiving?” Steve asked with a quick grin, not wanting to be the negative one, and trying to prove he wasn't irritated that Billy had brought it up and then shot it down, even though he was.   
Billy went quiet, and Steve wondered if he'd said something wrong. 

After a moment, Billy scooted over and put a hand between Steve's legs. Steve nearly swerved off the road again. It struck him that if he was to be on the receiving end of road head he'd have to be able to drive while getting it. He wasn't sure he was a good enough driver for that, and he was in his dad's Lincoln. This could end terribly, but as Billy rubbed his cock through his pants, Steve realized there was no reason in the world good enough to ask the man to stop what he was doing. Billy undid Steve's pants, and slid a hand into them. Steve spread his legs slightly to give him better access, and hoped he wouldn't have to use the clutch anytime soon. Billy got close enough to lick the shell of Steve's ear.   
“Tell you what, Harrington. I'll give you road head right now, if you let me fuck you after.”  
Steve whimpered. He was embarrassed at having made the sound, but shit, this was insane. Would he let Billy fuck him after? Steve had never been fucked before, but being on the receiving end of Billy's dick had been on his mind a lot since the party in January. Next time. That was what Billy had said. He'd even fucking practiced, though that was something he wouldn't admit to Billy, even if his life depended on it. He didn't have a dildo or anything, but he had a hairbrush handle and some sense of adventure. Billy kept rubbing his cock, more firmly now, and Steve made the decision.   
“Yes. Fuck yes,” he said breathlessly. “Give me.”  
Billy's breath hitched against Steve's ear.   
“You'll really let me fuck you?” Billy sounded like he was torn between incredulous, and trying to sound hot and collected.   
“Yes. Tonight. Give me.”  
Billy groaned, and pulled Steve's dick out of his pants. 

Steve did his best to focus on the road, while practically vibrating with excitement and arousal. Thankfully the road was empty. It didn't lead anywhere other than the lab, so no one drove here anymore. Billy scooted, and moved Steve's arm, so he got as much access as was possible with a steering wheel involved in the process. Steve leaned back as much as he could while still holding comfortably onto the steering wheel with one hand. Billy didn't fuck around. As soon as he could properly reach it, he wrapped his lips around Steve's dick. Steve's breath left him, but he managed to keep straight on the road. Billy sucked firmly, and used his tongue to put pressure on what Steve considered to be all the right places. He made little sounds that Steve found intensely arousing. Occasionally Billy would let the cock slip from his lips, and would lavish attention on the head using only his tongue. He never let go of the cock with his hand, and kept rhythmically stroking the parts his mouth couldn't reach. It was the best blowjob Steve had ever experienced while sober; the best non-sober one being when Billy had sucked his dick at a party. The guy was just really fucking good at sucking cock. They really needed to get where they were going soon, because Steve was about to come, and he wasn't at all sure he would be able to keep the car on the road in the middle of an orgasm. Having to focus on driving, and not being able to give himself completely over to the pleasure, was arousing in its own way. It was exciting to be this stupid and reckless. 

Steve saw the place he'd been planning to stop ahead, and struggled hard to hold off his orgasm until he could reach it. He was panting and trying and failing to hold in moans. He was losing it quickly. He wanted to come so bad, but he also wanted to close his eyes and just fucking run with it when it hit, so he pushed it down as hard as he could. He tried to hold Billy's head in place with his free hand, but Billy ignored him, and sucked harder. Changing gears around Billy wasn't easy, but he managed it, and pulled off the road where he intended. As soon as he did he parked the car faster than he had in his life. The moment the car stopped, Steve put both his hands on Billy, and let himself finally come. He probably should have warned Billy, and probably let him actually move his head, but there was no time, so Steve came in Billy's mouth, fucking hard, and loudly. Billy made a sound that might have been surprise or annoyance, but swallowed around Steve's cock as it pumped its load down his throat. 

Billy sat up before Steve was back to normal.   
“Dude, fucking warn a guy,” he said with irritation in his voice. He had some beer, presumably to wash some of the taste out.   
“I know. I'm sorry,” Steve said dazedly. “It's just... you're so fucking good at that.”   
“I'm not sure that's a compliment,” Billy grumbled.  
“It sure as fuck is a compliment,” Steve countered, while tucking himself back in. His cock was damp with Billy's saliva, and it didn't bother him at all. “Holy shit.”   
“You just remember the deal.” Billy pointed at him with his beer bottle, sounding on the verge of angry.   
“I do,” Steve said with his hand up in an attempt to calm the guy. “I'm not backing out.”   
“You better not. I didn't just swallow your come for fun, you know.”  
“Could have fooled me,” Steve grinned. He couldn't help the jab, even though he was pretty sure Billy would blow a fuse at it.   
“Fuck you,” Billy said, much more calmly than Steve had expected. “I didn't even swallow it voluntarily. Asshole.”  
“I said I was sorry,” Steve said, then asked about the thing he'd wondered about when he picked Billy up. “Are you drunk?”  
“No. Do you think I'll only do this kind of stuff while drunk?” Billy asked, sounding like he was about to get angry again. His defensive anger was giving Steve a headache.   
“No. You have beer.”   
“I didn't drink any before getting in the car.”  
“Okay. Cool,” Steve said, feeling like he needed to talk to Billy like he would an angry cat. “Can I have one?”   
“Are _you_ drunk?” Billy frowned like a parent inspecting a teen after a party. Like Steve's dad had inspected him before giving him the car keys.   
“Are you crazy? You think I'd drive my dad's car while drunk?”  
“You asked first,” Billy said, then handed Steve a beer.   
“Because you have beer,” Steve repeated. 

They had some beer in silence, before Billy continued the conversation.   
“So why're you driving your dad's car anyway?”  
“Because people know my car, and a lot of people are really curious who I'd have in my car on Valentine's Day,” Steve said, well aware too many people enjoyed gossiping about him, and that some people got jealous of whoever he spent time with. They did the same with Billy. It was stupid. ” Only old people give a shit about my dad's car.”   
“It's a fucking Lincoln,” Billy said, as if that explained something obvious to Steve, who didn't get it. “I can't believe he let you drive it.”  
“I think he thinks I want to impress a girl.” Steve shrugged. “He's a Grade-A asshole, but he's the kind of guy who'd be proud if I'm a womanizer. He's on the verge of disowning me for my shitty grades, but he likes the idea of a son who's popular with the ladies. He's of the opinion it's a manly thing to be.”  
“You have no idea what an asshole dad is really like,” Billy said, only slightly louder than a mumble.   
“Compared to your dad, yeah, no, I have no idea.”  
“What the fuck do you know about my dad?” Billy asked, in full on anger mode suddenly.   
“I know Max, remember?”  
“That little shit needs to learn when to keep her mouth shut,” Billy said, still angry.   
“Don't start teaching her,” Steve said sternly. He knew Max and Billy's relationship was way beyond strained, and he was fairly sure Billy's dad was the cause if it. “Just fucking lay off her.”  
“I bet she's been telling you all about how horrible I am. The monster step-brother.”   
“I don't need Max to know you're an asshole, Billy,” Steve sighed. “You show it off daily.”   
“Hey, fuck you!”  
Steve figured he should defuse the situation, so he leaned over and pulled Billy in for a kiss. He was an asshole, but he was a gorgeous asshole, who gave the best blowjobs ever. It was so stupid to be this attracted to him, but that wasn't anywhere near good enough reason for Steve to even consider not doing this kind of stuff with him. He'd do it more often if he had the chance. Billy kissed back after only a second of hesitation, and the kiss turned rough. Steve liked rough, which was a good thing, because he wasn't sure Billy had a different setting. 

When they broke the kiss, Billy was much more calm. He smiled, and Steve smiled back. This was much better. The trick now was to find something to talk about that wouldn't set Billy off again. Steve wished he could get at the root of Billy's anger issues, but that was probably a lost cause. Being a gay teen with an abusive as fuck homophobic dad was enough to make anyone prone to losing their shit, and Billy's dad didn't even know his son was gay. Steve's parents didn't know about his tendency towards being attracted to men either, and he was sure his dad would fucking lose it if he knew, but at least he didn't get smacked around regularly. Of course, he couldn't bring any of this up with Billy, because Billy would lose his shit if Steve so much as mentioned being hit. It was a pride thing. Billy's pride was a fucking tragedy waiting to happen, and Steve thought it probably got worse every time his dad beat him. Instead of talking, Steve shut the engine off and crawled into the back seat. The car would get cold, because it was fucking February, but as long as they didn't open any doors or windows it would keep the heat long enough. He brought his beer along, because he wasn't done drinking it yet. Billy joined him immediately, with his second beer in hand. 

Steve, idiot that he was, wasn't able to not poke the damned feral cat next to him.   
“So, is this a date?” he asked.   
“No, it fucking isn't.”  
“We're in a car together on Valentine's Day, in a dark and out of the way place, drinking beer and talking, and we're going to fuck in a moment,” Steve said reasonably, and held up his beer in a cheers motion to make his point. “How is that not a date?”  
“This is hooking up. It's not a fucking date,” Billy said with irritation in his voice, but he still clinked his bottle against Steve's. “Jesus Christ, next thing you know you're going to ask if I'm your boyfriend.”  
“Friends with benefits?” Steve asked with a fake innocent smile.   
“Except we're not fucking friends.”   
“You know we can change that, right?” Steve asked, serious now.   
“Yeah, sure, you want to start hanging out with Tommy H. again?” Billy gave him a raised eyebrow.   
“Fuck no,” Steve said and demonstratively shivered.   
“Do you picture me chatting about, whatever the fuck it is you talk to Nancy Wheeler about, with her?”   
“No, not really,” Steve said, thinking about what a disaster it would be to put Billy and Nancy in the same place to have a conversation. Billy got pissed off at everything, and Nancy wasn't exactly scared of conflict. Billy would blow up, and Nancy would blow up right back, and Steve would get stuck trying to calm everyone down, without being able to use kissing as a defensive weapon. Still, it was a better option than spending time with Tommy and Carol again.   
“Yeah, so the friend thing is out,” Billy said with finality.   
“No, it isn't. We can be friends without hanging out with other people.”  
“Secret friends?” Billy asked, now with some mockery creeping into his voice.   
“Why not?”   
“It's stupid enough we hook up in secret. You want to hang out in secret too?”   
“Whatever, dude. Don't be so fucking negative all the time.”   
“Excuse me for being fucking sensible about this,” Billy said, sounding angry yet again.   
“You're not being sensible. You're being negative,” Steve said reasonably, getting irritated at Billy's constant trips to Angerville. “And besides, why do we have to be sensible about that part of it? It's not like hooking up like we've been doing is sensible to begin with.”   
“So we shouldn't be piling more stupid shit on top of it.”  
“Adding more stupid to it doesn't make it exponentially more stupid. It just makes it a little more stupid. I can live with a little more stupid in my life.”   
“God damn it, Harrington. You're a fucking idiot,” Billy said, before he chugged the rest of his beer, and started looking in the front seat for another one. 

Steve wanted to smack the bastard for being so goddamn unstable. He was exhausting to spend time with. It was funny, it was completely expected for Billy to act like this, because it seemed to be a fucking instinct for him to get pissed off at the drop of a hat, or a fucking pin, but Steve stupidly still kept hoping Billy would somehow act differently around him.   
“You know, calling me Steve isn't going to kill you,” he said, changing the subject to calm things down again.   
“I don't want to make it a habit,” Billy said with a shrug.   
“I don't need to be paranoid about this hooking up thing. You're paranoid enough for the both of us,” he poked.   
“Yeah, fuck you, Mr. Dad's Car.”  
“That's called being smart,” Steve said and grinned.   
“Smart would be not hooking up at all,” Billy murmured, sounding grumpy.   
“You want me to take you back?”  
“Fuck no,” Billy burst out. “Not until after you keep your end of the deal.”  
“I will. Calm down.” Steve held up his hands.   
“I am calm,” Billy said, not entirely calmly.   
“Yeah, like a third of the time,” Steve said, now perfectly willing to let his irritation show.   
“Fuck you.”  
“Seriously dude, do you _have_ to get angry at me for like, everything I say?” Steve said, probably a little louder than was necessary. “I'm about to let you fuck me, in my dad's car, so you can stop acting like I hate you and you have to defend yourself all the time.”   
Billy surprised Steve by closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. When he opened them again he reached out a hand and touched Steve's chin gently.   
“I'm sorry, okay? I don't know any other way to be.”   
Instead of saying anything, Steve just kissed him. This confession went way beyond anything Steve had expected him to say. He hadn't expected Billy to even have this much self-insight, let alone be willing to say it out loud. 

In the middle of the kiss, Steve decided they'd talked enough for now. He was ready to get on with it, and find out just what it felt like to get fucked by a guy. To get fucked by Billy Hargrove. Life was crazy. He broke the kiss just long enough to chug the rest of his beer. He managed to stop Billy before he opened his third one, barely. Then, he climbed onto Billy's lap and went back to kissing him. It was a tight fit under the car roof, but when Billy leaned back it worked well enough. Steve started unbuttoning Billy's shirt, and Billy, not one to be outdone, went straight for Steve's pants. They made out, while trying to get each other's clothes off without moving too far apart. It was something of a small disaster. Eventually they had to admit defeat, and Steve got off Billy to give them both more room to move. Billy immediately pulled Steve's pants down and off. Steve only just bit back a yelp of surprise. Billy grinned, like he knew Steve had almost made the sound. Steve flipped him off, but pulled him closer.   
“I hope you have condoms and stuff,” Steve told him.   
“What kind of fucking girl are you?” Billy asked. “Coming unprepared and shit. You knew we were gonna do this shit today.”   
“Fuck you. I changed my jacket last minute, and forgot to move them over to the new one,” Steve lied. In truth he had condoms, but hadn't been able to bring himself to buy any kind of lube. It was the kind of thing that screamed “gay” when a teenage boy bought it. He had Vaseline, which was even more fucking gay, but he was _not_ going to mention that unless Billy came up empty handed and they got desperate. 

Thankfully, Billy did not come empty handed. He had both condoms and a small tube of some fancy lube that apparently smelled like poppies. Steve didn't want his asshole smelling like poppies, but it was a hell of a step up from Vaseline, so he kept his mouth shut. Mostly shut.   
“Billy?”  
“Yes?” Billy said, and pulled off his own shirt.   
“Why the fuck does the lube smell like poppies?” Steve asked, before getting distracted by Billy's bare chest.   
“They use poppies to make opium,” Billy answered simply, as if that explained it perfectly.   
Steve let it go, and instead ran his hands over Billy's chest. This was much better use of his time than talking. Billy seemed to agree talking was overrated, and instead sucked on Steve's lip, while they both worked on getting each other's clothes off. The backseat of the car wasn't small, but they were both tall, and Billy was wide, so there was a lot of squirming, low cursing, and scooting around involved, and they would both probably have a couple of small bruises in the morning. Steve was fine with all of this, because the result of it was Steve on his back on the seat with Billy's hot naked body pressed up against him. Within the next few minutes Billy was going to fuck him. That was a fucking crazy thought if there ever was one. What was crazier was how much he wanted it. He wanted to feel Billy's dick inside him, where no guy had been before. Billy Hargrove. Why the fuck was he popping his anal cherry with _him_ of all people? He had no good answer to that, because it was stupid, but he didn't need one. They were doing this regardless of good reasons or bad reasons, and Steve was damn near desperate for it to happen. He was so turned on he was leaking, and so was Billy. They both dripped onto Steve's stomach. The hot droplets turned Steve on even more. 

They kissed and touched, and ground against each other; ramping up each other's arousal. Steve was so fucking ready he broke the kiss to say so out loud, but Billy spoke first.   
“There's one thing we need to figure out,” he said, and ended the sentence with a kiss on the side of Steve's mouth.   
“What?” Steve asked, not able to even remotely figure out what was missing in their plan.   
“Which position we're going to do this in.”  
“I don't care,” Steve said, in a tone that was embarrassingly close to a whine.   
“I don't know if you've noticed, but we're a little too big for this back seat.”  
“We're not opening a fucking door,” Steve exclaimed, with not sign of a whine this time. “We'll literally freeze our balls off.”  
“Which means position is an issue.”   
Steve wrapped his arms and legs around Billy as best he could, and pulled him close.   
“How about this one?” he asked, grinding his cock against Billy's.  
“It's an option,” Billy grinned. He ground back.   
“Dude, I'm not getting on my hands and knees on this seat,” Steve said, not able to give the comment the force he intended. “I'll end up breaking a leg or something, and you'll brain yourself on the roof.”   
“Instead _I'll_ end up breaking a leg,” Billy said with a fake glare.  
“I don't care about _your_ legs,” Steve said with a smile. “If you break one I'll be the king of basketball for a while again.”  
Billy laughed at that, and kissed him.   
“I like how you admit I'm better than you at basketball.”  
“I didn't think it was up for discussion anymore,” Steve shrugged. “But, I'm better than everyone except you.”  
“True. You are,” Billy agreed, and kissed him again.   
The compliment delighted Steve more than it would have coming from anyone else.   
“Billy?”  
“Hm?”  
“Get on with it. The car's getting cold.”   
“Then let's steam it up,” Billy said, and licked his bottom lip. 

Steve let go his hold on Billy enough that he could put on the condom. A very small part of him was nervous, but the main part of him was turned on like hell and wanted this so bad it almost hurt. What was coming up would probably hurt, but he was confident he could handle it. Billy did not put on the condom, which confused Steve a little, until he felt a slick finger enter him. His breath hitched, and it made Billy grin.   
“Gotta get you ready. Just pushing in when you're a virgin is a bad idea.”  
“Don't call me a virgin.”  
Billy grinned again and stuck out his tongue. He licked his teeth, then licked Steve the side of Steve's mouth. Steve turned his head enough that he could reach Billy's tongue with his own. They kissed with more tongue than lips. It was messy, and Steve loved it. He felt more enter him. A second finger? Spreading him? Getting him prepared for something bigger. He'd not only seen Billy's dick, he'd both touched and tasted it. It wasn't small. It wasn't massive either, but it was big enough it would take some getting used to. Impatient as he was, he was glad Billy had had the sense to put the brakes on enough to do this. And it definitely wasn't making him less turned on. It felt fucking good. He was glad he'd practiced beforehand, because he had a feeling this wouldn't feel as good if he'd gone in cold. Billy hit just the right spot and Steve squirmed.   
“Doing all right there, Harrington?”  
“You better fucking call me Steve while we're doing this,” Steve managed to get out, hearing his own strain to talk. “Asshole.”  
“You got it. Steve,” Billy said. He emphasized Steve's name, then added a third finger in him.   
Steve was feeling so fucking ready now. The three fingers in him told him not all of his body was quite there yet, but his mind and dick were totally there. Totally ready. But, he let Billy control it, and just tried to enjoy it as much as possible. Enjoying it wasn't hard at all, especially when Billy moved to lick his neck and clavicle. Steve cursed at him when he sucked, and he kindly didn't make more hickeys. 

Eventually, just a little bit too long for Steve's taste, Billy pulled his fingers out. Steve waited impatiently while he finally put the condom on. He positioned himself at Steve's entrance, slightly awkwardly because of the cramped conditions.   
“Ready, Steve?”  
“Yes. Abso-fucking-lutely.”   
Billy grinned and licked his lips, then pushed in. Steve let out a shaky moan. He had not been fully prepared for how big Billy's dick would feel when it was in him. God, it felt like it was twice as wide as it looked. He felt intensely filled, to the point of discomfort, but not quite to the point of pain. He had a feeling it would have hurt quite a bit if Billy had just pushed into him without getting him ready for it first. As it was, he was confident that as long as Billy didn't slam into him too hard, it would feel good soon enough. In the meantime he would just have to live with his moans being louder than he wanted them to be. They seemed to turn Billy on, though, so that was cool. Billy set a slow and even pace, but not too gentle. His breathing was even too, but it came in bursts, like he was feeling too good to breathe normally. Steve let go of Billy with one of his arms, and took hold of his own dick. He started jerking himself off, sloppily. It added another layer of pleasure that made his discomfort disappear surprisingly fast. He started pushing back against Billy, as much as the small space would allow him, which wasn't much. It was enough to tell Billy he was enjoying this, so Billy upped the pace slightly. Steve's moans did not decrease in volume; quite the opposite. He realized he was losing it, but didn't want to try to rein himself in. He wanted to let go and just get carried away by Billy's thrusts. Billy lay his face against Steve's neck, and breathed hot air unevenly against Steve's damp skin. Steve could tell he was losing it too. Maybe they could lose it together. It was the kind of shit that only happened in cheesy porny romance novels, but fuck it, he was game to try. He kind of wanted to try to tighten up around Billy's dick, but didn't want to risk putting himself in pain, so he tried another way to get Billy to come.   
“Billy,” he said with a moan. “Oh, fuck, Billy.”  
Billy responded by moaning louder than before, and pumping faster.   
“Mmm, Billy, take me,” Steve continued. He was getting turned on by his own words, and his orgasm went from creeping up on him to hurrying.   
“Fuck. Fuck. Feel so fucking good,” Billy groaned. “You're so fucking hot. Steve...”

This was when Steve realized his idea was backfiring. Holy shit, hearing Billy say his name was so hot. Steve wasn't able to say more, or control anything, really. He just let himself fucking go. His orgasm pooled heat in his stomach and groin, and made it feel like his body was heating up more around Billy's cock. It almost burned, but in the best fucking way possible. Billy repeated his name again, in a broken voice, and that did it for Steve. He came with a shudder, his come spattering hot and wet on his stomach and chest. His hole pulsed along with his cock, and it made his orgasm feel even better. It made him feel the hard hot cock still pushing into him, filling him even more keenly. It was fucking spectacular. Then Billy stiffened and came, and everything felt even better. His cock pulsed in Steve, not in time with the hole around it. Right then Steve felt like he could just be a bottom forever. He didn't care if it was gay or less manly, or whatever. It felt too fucking amazing to not do it every chance he got. 

Billy collapsed on top of him, and they lay there catching their breaths. Steve could feel Billy's cock softening inside him. His hole felt tingly and used, and he liked it. He wished he could stay like this for a long time, but the side of his body crushed up against the back of the seat was starting to lose sensation in parts, and Billy was heavy, and the car was getting cold. The chill on his sweaty skin made him shiver. Billy chuckled when he felt it.   
“Get off, Billy,” Steve said. “I can't feel my arm, or my legs for that matter. How much do you weigh?”  
“It's pure muscle.”  
“It's a lot. Off.” Steve tried weakly to push Billy away.   
Billy laughed and sat up. His cock slipped out of Steve. It felt very strange. Steve sat up and started rubbing his arm to get it working again. Billy started getting dressed. Steve saw goosebumps on his arms. The bastard was cold too. It wasn't super cold, but they were both damp with sweat. It wasn't physically possible to have sex without sweating. He wasn't sure he would want to. He started getting dressed too, and he didn't waste time doing it. Billy climbed into the front seat. Steve handed him the beer bottles, empty and full, and got in the driver's seat. He immediately started the car to get the heater going. Billy opened two beers and handed one to Steve, who took it gratefully. Two beers wasn't going to get him drunk, especially when he'd had sex after the first one. He had been the keg stand champ for a while, after all. 

They drank in silence while the car heated up. Steve looked at the back seat, and thought he might need to wipe it down before his dad got back in it. Billy rolled down his window just enough to drop the tied up condom out. Steve stopped him before he could get that far.   
“Hey, don't throw that out there. Fucking litterer.”   
“Jesus Christ,” Billy exclaimed, “what kind of old, upstanding citizen, granny are you? I'm not taking this with me to throw in a garbage can in town.”   
“Just don't throw it where some animal will eat it or something. We're in the fucking forest.”   
“We're practically on the side of the road,” Billy said, and held out the used condom. “You take it, then.”  
“Just put it in the cup holder or something, and I'll deal with it later,” Steve said, resisting the urge to add “ew” at the end. “Or put it in one of the empty beer bottles. I dunno. Just don't toss it on the ground.”   
Billy complied, by putting it in a pocket on his door, while shaking his head. Steve didn't care. Just because he was a teenager didn't mean he had to be environmentally illiterate. He had a feeling it was Nancy's influence that made him feel this way, but that was okay. He just hoped he didn't forget it there, for his mom to find the next time his parents drove somewhere together.   
“You're fucking weird, Harrington,” Billy said with exasperation.   
“Yeah, whatever.”

They went back to drinking. Steve was feeling tired and used, and really good about it.   
“So what did you think?” Billy asked after a while.   
“About what?” Steve asked absently. He could probably guess what Billy was talking about, considering what they'd done tonight.   
“About being fucking fucked, you idiot,” Billy said with irritation.   
“Hey, fuck you,” Steve replied, none too calmly, wondering if they were going to go back to Billy exploding over everything and anything.   
“Well?”  
“Dude, if I say something too good it'll just go to your head.”   
“Asshole,” Billy mumbled, then sighed to himself. “What if I say it felt really fucking good when you fucked me? Will you be honest then?”  
“Depends on whether or not you mean it.” Steve gave him a skeptical look that was supposed to look extra skeptical.   
“I really mean it,” Billy said, in a way that actually sounded completely honest, then rushed on. “Don't let it go to your head.”  
“See?” Steve exclaimed. “You're worried about the same thing.”  
“You're just scared of admitting you liked having a cock up your ass,” Billy said. He used his beer bottle to gesticulate. Steve considered taking it from him, but remembered there was at least one more bottle left on Billy's side of the car.   
“Okay, fine.” Steve caved to the pressure.   
“Fine?”  
“I liked it, okay?” Steve admitted, then took it a step further. “It felt fucking awesome.”  
“Awesome enough that we can do it again?” Billy asked, with a purposeful expression of hopefulness on his face that Steve thought was intensely adorable. Who knew Billy could be cute?   
“Only if we do the other way around again too,” Steve said, feeling that he would also be okay with not doing it the other way around. He wouldn't admit that to Billy, of course.   
“Deal,” Billy said with no hesitation.   
“Cool,” Steve agreed. 

They started on the drive home. Steve still felt like this was a date, but he wasn't going to tell Billy that. His ass was still telling him clearly he had been fucked, but it wasn't unpleasant at all. He liked the reminder. He wondered if he would walk weird. He sure hoped not, though he could always say he'd pulled something during practice or something. He could even blame it on Billy being as asshole. Everyone knew they hated each other. He wondered how people would react if they knew how they'd spent Valentine's Day together. There would be a lot of alarm, outrage, and horror, and probably not all of it would be because they were both male. A lot of it would be because they were both male, but some would be because they hated each other's guts, and because of flat out jealousy. Billy was the hottest guy at school, and Steve had stolen him. Sort of.   
“Hey, Billy?”  
“Yeah?”   
“What was it like where you used to live?” Steve asked. “The gay thing.”   
“Is that what we're calling it?” Billy asked with amusement in his voice.   
“I think you called it that first, at one of the parties. I dunno. It stuck.”   
“It was a hell of a lot easier than here,” Billy said and sighed. “This small town bullshit gets on my nerves. Everyone's fucking nosy.”   
“I know,” Steve agreed, and sighed too. “I swear, if my parents hadn't taken me elsewhere for vacations I wouldn't even have touched someone else's dick before yours. I definitely wouldn't have sucked one.”   
“Aw, now I'm a little disappointed,” Billy said with mock regret. “Mine could have been your first dick.”  
“Fuck off. You weren't complaining when I sucked you off,” Steve said. He was a little surprised at how easily he talked like this with Billy now, but it probably made sense, considering he'd had the guy's dick in his ass less than half an hour ago. No reason to be embarrassed about talking about something with someone when you'd come with his dick in you, while moaning his name.   
“I had nothing to complain about,” Billy said with a smile, then went back to the subject. “More people around means fewer people give a shit. More people around also means it's easier to find someone else who's gay, or at least willing to fool around with another guy.”   
“I don't know anyone in town who's gay. Definitely not someone at school. There's gotta be someone, but it's not exactly something you talk about.”   
“Yeah, no shit,” Billy said, and then had a mock conversation. “Hey, Tommy, you see Harrington's ass in those shorts? I'd tap that.”   
Steve laughed out loud. It was such an absurd scenario. Tommy would have had a brain aneurysm at the mere suggestion. 

When he got his laughter under control Steve decided to push more. He was too curious to let it be.   
“So who was your first guy?” he asked.   
“Are we really having this conversation?” Billy asked, sounding mildly annoyed, but not angry. Yet.   
“Humor me,” Steve insisted. “I grew up in a small down.”  
“A small shitty town,” Billy added.   
“Hawkins isn't that bad” Steve protested, feeling defensive of his home town.   
“Compared to where I used to live, it is.”   
“Yeah, whatever.” Steve waved it off. “Who?”  
“I'm not fucking telling you my fucking childhood as gay kid in California,” Billy growled. “Fuck off.”  
“Pansy.”  
“Who was yours, then?” Billy asked, probably trying to make a point.   
“Guy named Maximus, in Hawaii,” Steve answered readily. Well worth it if he could learn more about Billy. “Thinking back he was way too old to be messing with a kid like me, but I was just happy someone was letting me be gay. Maximus probably wasn't even his real name.”  
“You've been to fucking Hawaii?”  
“Yes. Rich kid, remember?”   
“Fuck me...” Billy trailed off, then gathered himself again. “How far did you go? With the guy.”  
“Not far. He sucked my dick and I, like, barely touched his dick, and then he taught me how to suck him off later. We never went further than dick sucking. He was my favorite person that whole vacation, and I'm pretty sure I was his.” Steve grinned, thinking back. He'd loved that vacation.   
“How old were you?”  
“14. Your turn.”   
“13,” Billy relented. “One of my friends' older brother. He was 16 at the time. We had a thing for weeks. Went all the way after only a few days. Then I found out he had a thing with a couple of other guys too, so I got pissed off. I sent a letter to his dad, explaining how his son was a faggot who went after kids.”  
“Jesus Christ. You don't think that was a little extreme?”   
“Have you met me?” Billy asked in a tone that said everything about how well he knew himself. “Besides, I was 13. You don't piss of a 13 year old and expect them to be rational.”   
“The same thing can be said for people our age,” Steve said. “You definitely.”  
“Fuck you, Harrington,” Billy exclaimed, with what sounded like fake anger rather than real. “You're suck a prick.”   
“Do you think he went after kids?”  
“No, he was just an asshole, and a perv. Come on, 13 and 16 isn't a huge age gap. And the other guys he had things with were older than me.”  
“Would you date someone who's 13? Or 15?”  
“Hell no. I don't even like people my own age. Too fucking young and stupid,” he grumbled, then turned a smile in Steve's direction that was bright enough that Steve saw it from the corner of his eye. He turned and their eyes met briefly. Billy winked at him and licked his bottom lip. “You being the exception.”  
“I thought you didn't like me,” Steve said, grinning too now, and a little turned on again.   
“Maybe fucking you changed my mind,” Billy shrugged. “You're still a dick.”  
“Yeah, likewise.” 

Billy suddenly sat up straight and told Steve to find somewhere to pull over.   
“What? Now? We're almost back at your car.”  
“It's important,” Billy insisted. “You gotta find somewhere to stop.”  
“The fuck? You gotta puke or something?” Steve asked, flustered by the urgency in Billy's voice.   
“Just fucking pull over somewhere you can stand still for like 10 minutes.”  
“You can't fucking hold it until we get to your car?”  
“I don't have to fucking piss,” Billy practically shouted, obviously frustrated.  
“Then what?” Steve shouted back.   
“Find somewhere to stop and I'll tell you.”  
Steve cursed to himself, but it took him less than a minute to find a reasonable place to stop. He put the car in park and turned to ask what the fuck Billy was on about, when Billy pulled in into a bruising kiss. Steve stiffened in surprise, but only for a less than a breath, before he kissed back. Billy slid his fingers into Steve's hair and tugged gently. Steve's hands roamed Billy's chest and back. He sucked on Billy's tongue, and got a hum of pleasure in response. They made out for what felt like a long, but also too short, time. Eventually they broke apart, with a last lick on each other's tongues. Steve looked at Billy with amusement.   
“Is this why you wanted me to stop?”  
“In case there are people near by car,” Billy shrugged.   
“If there are people near your car I'm not stopping anywhere near it.”  
“Now I'll just need a second to hop out,” Billy explained with a grin. “No kissing good bye needed.”  
“What if people see me?” Steve said, amused by the thought of a good bye kiss from Billy.   
“You can drop me off out of sight, and if anyone sees the car I can just say I hooked up with an older rich woman.”  
“I'm not sure how bad it is that people would believe that right away.”  
Billy just grinned. Steve started driving again. 

They found Billy's car where they'd left it, and they saw no other cars around. Billy gave Steve another kiss, that probably lasted a little longer than was sensible, and then left the car without another word. Steve left right away. There was no reason to hang about, and plenty of reason to get the hell away quickly. He stopped by a gas station on the way home, to get rid of the condom and the empty beer bottles, wipe off the back seat, and to air out the car a little. It was fucking cold, but even just the thought of his dad commenting on the car smelling like sex was mortifying. Steve did not want any questions asking “who is she” or “what was she like”, or anything like it. Any conversations with his parents about his dating life were ones Steve wanted to avoid at all costs. It inevitably led to lying, and he didn't like lying to his mom. They weren't close, but that didn't mean he was cool with just lying to her. He didn't have the same qualms about lying to his dad. When the car was suitably aired out, Steve drove home, parked the car nicely in the driveway, and quietly left the keys for his dad to find, rather than try to find him to give them directly. It was better that way. Steve then went to his room and spent the rest of the evening thinking about Billy. He'd long since given up on trying to not think about him. The rude, abrasive asshole who was pure trouble, and pure hotness, and everything Steve fucking wanted. God, he was so fucked, literally today, and figuratively on a regular basis, and he didn't even want it to change. What he wanted was more days like this. Days where he could spend enough time with Billy that the bastard stopped getting angry at everything. Steve smiled to himself as he thought of Billy joking around, grinning that gorgeous grin of his. Wouldn't that be something?


End file.
